El bucle de tu olvido
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Hablando pasan los días que nos quedan para irnos; yo al bucle de tu olvido, tu al redil de mis instintos." Vetusta Morla. No puedes construir una relación de aire y palabras vanas, no puedes alimentarla


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no a mí y no me gano nada por escribir eso. Gracias a Merlín, porque no escribo para niños.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Este fic va dedicado a mi AI, **Selt Saburouta Cunnighan** , y cumple con su segunda petición: un _fanfic bad end_ lleno de drama, peleas y reclamos que lleven a la pareja a odiarse y a separarse.

 **Advertencia** : Contenido femslash, si no te gusta, ya sabes dónde picar.

* * *

 **El bucle de tu olvido**

 _"Hablemos para no oírnos, bebamos para no vernos,_

 _hablando pasan los días que nos quedan para irnos,_

 _yo al bucle de tu olvido, tu al redil de mis instintos"_

 _Maldita dulzura, Vetusta Morla_

* * *

 **1.**

 _23 de septiembre de 2005_

 _20.00 hrs_

* * *

―¿Viste el vestido que llevaba Bones? ―preguntó Daphne, mirándose al espejo, sin fijarse si la estaba escuchando o no―. Terrible. Alguien debería decirle que el rojo no se le ve bien si ya tiene la cabeza de un cerillo, se veía terrible. Pero bueno, nunca ha sido una aficionada de la moda, ni nada por el estilo, ¿por qué tenía que ser la cita de Blaise? No entiendo por qué van juntos de un lado a otro, se pelean toda la vida, de verdad… ―Se puso el delineador, viéndose los ojos―. Y claro, Potter con su pésimo gusto, como siempre. Iba con su esposa, ya sabes, que Ginny Potter abandonó su prometedora carrera de Quidditch porque se quedó embarazada el año pasado, ¿lo recuerdas? Todo un drama. ―Sacudió la cabeza, mirándose el cabello enmarañado, apenas si tenía dos segundos para vestirse―. Weasley lo intenta un poco más, pero el cabello de estropajo de su ¿prometida?, ¿futura esposa?, ¿ya esposa?, no le ayuda en lo más absoluto… ¡Pan! ¿Me estás oyendo?

Por primera vez volteó hacia la puerta del baño, con los dedos metidos entre en cabello, desenredándolo para después peinarlo con un sofisticado peinado de lado.

―Sí, querida, no te lo tomes a mal pero… ¿puedes callarte dos segundos y decirme cuál de estos dos vestidos se me ve bien? ―Pansy Parkison, sin nada más que ropa interior y un par de vestidos en las manos apareció. Uno era verde oliva y sin duda hacía resaltar sus ojos y escondía sus brazos delgados y pequeños; el otro, rojo, resaltaba su espalda, pero no le escondía los brazos.

―El rojo ―dijo Daphne, apenas viéndolos.

―Daphne, apenas si los viste ―se quejó ella.

―Ponte cualquiera, te verás preciosa.

―¿Para qué me pasees como tu trofeo? ―preguntó Pansy, como siempre que la otra joven no le hacía demasiado caso. Sin embargo, según Daphne, aquello no era del todo cierto: Pansy era más bajita que ella, era un poco más delgada de cintura, pero sus caderas demasiado anchas hacían difícil que la ropa le sentara bien; todo eso sin contar los brazos delgados y la nariz.

―Sabes que no te paseo como un trofeo. ―Estaba mucho más concentrada en su peinado, así que ni siquiera volteó a verla―. Que estupidez… ―En realidad, la gente empezaba a hablar. A Daphne no le molestaba que hicieran extrañas teorías de por qué no se casaba y siempre iba con Pansy a todas las reuniones sociales, pero la morena era otro asunto. Después de dos noviazgos fallidos con chicos prometedores, no quería que la prensa la molestara más―. ¿Crees que Blaise volverá a llevar a Bones? ―preguntó Daphne―. Arruinan todo, siempre. No tienen decoro y acaban gritándose. Pucey, que estuvo tonteando con una medimaga hace un tiempo, juró que nunca los iba a volver a invitar a una cena, tuvieron una discusión en la sala, a la vista de todo el mundo. Qué pena y que vergüenza ajena; lo que es no saber guardar las apariencias… ―Sacudió la cabeza, viendo su peinado casi acabado y sonrió al verse reflejada. Cuando volteo hacia la puerta, Pansy había vuelto a irse―. ¡Pan! ¿Me estás escuchando?

―Sí, sí… ―La morena volvió a aparecer en la puerta, ya con el vestido rojo puesto. Un solo tirante, dejando al descubierto una parte de la espalda, y con una abertura en la falda por delante―. ¿Te gusta? ―Se dio una vuelta, intentando lucirse, pero Daphne apenas si la miró, como siempre.

―Tú siempre me gustas, Pan… ―Ya estaba en el espejo otra vez. Ya casi había terminado. El vestido, color plata, recatado, le quedaba perfecto con el estilo de esa noche. Pansy era siempre la atrevida; Daphne nunca lo había necesitado, siempre había sido la chica guapa, así que con aquel vestido, sin tirantes y sin más detalles que un pequeño listón negro en la cintura, se veía, como siempre, espectacular.

―Ya, si lo dices mirándome, te creería ―respondió Pansy, metiéndose al bajo, al lado de ella. Daphne apenas si notó el rencor en su voz, pero se dijo que se le pasaría conforme avanzara la noche―. ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer con mi cabello? ―Se levantó un mechón y lo miró. Su cabello negro era demasiado liso y a veces peinarlo era una pesadilla―. Podría hacerme un moño detrás, ya sabes… ―movió su cabello, inventando simular el peinado―, ponerme ese prendedor plata que me regalaste hace tiempo.

―Como quieras, Pan ―Daphne sonrió, apenas mirándola mientras se pintaba los labios de rojo oscuro. Le gustaba el contraste que producían los tonos oscuros con su piel clara y casi translúcida―. Te ves bien…

―¡Daphne! ―exclamó Pansy, mientras se hacía el moño, a toda prisa―. Al menos mírame al decirlo… ―repitió. Ella sonrió al ver el resultado del peinado. Le había quedado un moño sencillo y casualmente medio despeinado. Se veía perfecta―. Listo, ya estoy. ¿Te gusta?

Daphne volteó, sonrió dos segundos y luego se volvió a dejar el bilé.

―Preciosa ―le dijo―. ¿Nos vamos? Llegaremos unos minutos tarde, pero no importa, nuestra entrada será más espectacular. ¿Qué crees que diga Corazón de Bruja mañana? ―preguntó―. A la mejor vuelven a meterse con Pucey y sus mil novias, les encanta… ―Sacudió la cabeza y rodeó a Pansy con un brazo―. A la mejor podemos conseguir que publiquen una foto nuestra, ¿no crees? Después de todo, ya hablan demasiado. Y saben que salí con… ¿cómo se llamaba esa periodista insoportable que amenazó con publicar todas nuestras fotos íntimas? Bueno, ella. ¿Crees que vaya Draco? ―preguntó y fingió no notar la mueca que hizo Pansy―. Ya sé que no te gusta verlo, pero anda paseando a la tonta de mi hermana por todos lados… ―Sonrió―. La verdad es que hacen buena pareja, ¿no crees? Así, te puedo tener toda para mí… como siempre.

Pansy sacudió la cabeza.

―La verdad, no me importa quien vaya, cállate ya, Daphne.

* * *

 **2.**

 _21.30 hrs_

* * *

Todo había ido decentemente bien, hasta el momento. Al menos, para Daphne. Ella era la lista para los negocios, siempre lo había sido. Al principio, sus padres querían que se casara para dejarle la mitad de la herencia que le correspondía, pero ella se había negado. Al final, cuando había quedado claro que no pasaría por el altar nunca si de ella dependía, le habían dado una parte de lo que le correspondería a la muerte de sus padres. Lo había triplicado en dos años. Sabía dónde poner los galeones y qué hacer con ellos. Pansy, por otro lado, se limitaba a gastarlo. Sus padres habían muerto en la guerra y le habían dejado una fortuna que había ido dilapidando poco a poco ―y que ya sería inexistente de no ser por Daphne―. Sin embargo, no le gustaba ir a pasearse a aquellas interminables cenas, como el trofeo ―siempre lo había sido, del brazo de Draco, de Blaise ―una tontería que no había durado demasiado tiempo― y ahora del brazo de Daphne.

Se acercó a la barra que habían instalado, de nuevo y le sonrío al camarero, esperando que eso la salvara de darle una propina.

―¿Me das un whisky de fuego? ―pidió. Tomó el vaso en cuando el chico se lo hubo acercado y le dio un trago. Quemaba la garganta pero le gustaba. No iba a soportar oír más tonterías sobre el vestido de todo el mundo y el peinado de todo el mundo, y las citas de todo el mundo―. Gracias ―volvió a dedicarle su sonrisa al camarero y se marchó.

Siempre había sabido que no era guapa. No era guapa como Daphne y siempre había estado un poco celosa mientras estaban en Hogwarts. Claro que en Hogwarts Pansy salía con Draco y temía que él se fijara en Daphne, con las piernas más largas, los ojos más verdes y la nariz menos chata. Se le pasaron los celos en quinto, cuando encontró a Daphne en el baño besándose con otra chica de Ravenclaw, mayor.

Daphne había tonteado con ella desde la primera vez que la había atrapado viéndola con una mirada inquisidora. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que salieron de Hogwarts y ella botó a Draco y después a Blaise, que algo funciono.

Finalmente, caminando entre la gente, la encontró. Estaba deshaciéndose de Montague, que siempre le pedía dinero para abrir un local en el Callejón Diagon destinado a fracasar en menos de una semana. Sonrío y se acercó.

―Daphne, te estaba buscando… ―Llevaba tres whiskys de fuego y todavía no se le notaban.

―Ah, Pan… ―Daphne sonrió aliviada y se volvió hacia Montague―. ¿Nos disculpas? ―Tardó menos de dos segundos en desaparecer y Daphne dejó escapar un suspiro cansada―. Siempre lo mismo, siempre lo mismo. A ver si algún día entiende que no tiene cerebro para abrir un local que triunfe, ni para nada en general ―soltó―. Bueno, gracias por salvarme Pan, tengo que ir a buscar a Adrian, tenemos que cerrar el trato… ya sabes…

«Del que ha estado hablando las últimas dos semanas», se dijo Pansy. Era imposible no saberlo.

―Quizá podrías tardar un poco ―sugirió Pansy, jalándola hacia uno de los pasillos solitarios―, ya sabes, llegar elegantemente tarde. ―La atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Era la mejor manera de callarla, porque de otro modo, lo único que Pansy oía en su cabeza eran chismes y quejas y estupideces todo el tiempo. Ella no tenía ningún interés en saber por qué Blaise salía con la pelirroja insípida Susan Bones a pesar de que peleaban todo el tiempo, o cuando se iba a casar cualquiera de los Weasleys o cuando se iba a casar Draco, o cuando se embarazaba alguien.

Daphne le devolvió el beso, al menos un momento, pero después la empujó hacia atrás.

―¿Ahora, Pan? ―le reprochó―. Sabes que esto es importante para mí, es la única oportunidad que tendré de meterme con los negocios de los Pucey, y ya sabes, siempre hay buenas cantidades aseguradas.

Pansy resopló. Dinero. En las prioridades de Daphne, eso iría siempre primero. Jodido dinero. De todos modos, volvió a pegarle los labios hasta que la volvió a empujar.

―Ahora, no, Pan, cuando lleguemos a casa… ―y se dio la vuelta, dejándola sola de nuevo, en un pasillo medio desierto y marchándose a cerrar su trato importante.

Pansy se quedó viéndola un momento, dolida, pero no dijo nada. Lo peor de que todo aquello, es que se estaba acostumbrado a ser el trofeo de Daphne y a hacer lo que ella quería, siempre. Daphne Greengrass estaba acostumbrada a tener el control, a decidir cuando quería pegarse un revolcón en las fiestas o en las cenas elegantes o cuando no. Podía apartar a Pansy cuando quisiera y se había acostumbrado a que no se iba a quejar o a ignorar sus quejas.

«Qué estúpida», se dijo Pansy a sí misma y le dio otro trago al whisky de fuego que aún tenía en la mano. Se dio cuenta de que había derramado un poco, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. «Que estúpida», repitió. En dos tragos más, se había acabado todo el whisky de fuego, así que se dirigió de nuevo a la barra. Volvió a sonreírle al mesero, a enseñarle el escote ―al menos el sí lo apreciaba, aunque Pansy sentía que se estaba vendiendo demasiado barato― y a pedirle otro whisky.

―¿Mala noche? ―preguntó el mesero.

Pansy le devolvió una sonrisa, sin decir nada.

* * *

 **3.**

 _22.10 hrs_

* * *

Podía decirse que todo era bien. Pucey sabía cómo hacer fortunas, pero no tenía exactamente una como la de algunas familias sangre limpia ―y unos cuantos con suerte, como solía decir Daphne―, así que ella iba a poner el dinero para su última idea y se aseguraría de que los beneficios fueran increíbles.

―Te lo aseguro, Adrian, esto será un éxito… ―le dijo, con una sonrisa aduladora―. No como ese local que puso Montague, toda una pérdida de tiempo. ―Sacudió la cabeza―. Bueno, pero sabes que yo nunca apuesto mi dinero en pérdidas de tiempo, ¿o no?

―Claro que no, Daphne, confió en ti ―replicó él.

―Al menos…

―¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ―fue el grito que se oyó desde la sala proveniente de la boca de una mujer. Adrian pegó un respingo y Daphne entornó los ojos.

―No me digas que el imbécil de Terence invitó a Zabini… ―murmuró. Cierto que habían sido muy buenos amigos, pero con el tiempo discutían más que cualquier otra cosa. Claro que, con Zabini, discutir era lo normal. Además de que sus elecciones para pareja eran pésimas. Nada más había que ver a Bones: pelirroja, bajita, sin gracia y gritona. Eran totalmente opuestos y ni siquiera se entendían. Llevaban dos años metidos en un asqueroso apartamento encima de un bar en el Callejón Diagon porque lo único que hacían era pelear y tener sexo.

―Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero nunca escucha ―fue lo que respondió Pucey.

Daphne le hizo poco caso. La verdad es que tenía poco que envidiar de aquella relación, porque aunque Pansy y ella no tenían problemas sentía que de hecho, nunca hablaban. Sacudió la cabeza.

―Una lástima, que malas elecciones de invitados. ¿Qué otro impresentable está por allí? ―preguntó, deseosa de conocer algunos cuantos chismes.

―Oh, nada importante. Farley trajo a Smith del brazo, pero se deshará de él en menos de dos días. ―Pucey se encogió de hombros―. Tiene casi treinta años, todos saben que no sentará cabeza con un idiota como Smith. Al menos no pelean.

―¡Deja de avergonzarme enfrente de todo el mundo, Susan! ―Esa vez, la voz era de Blaise. Daphne rodó los ojos al oírlo, pero se puso en pie.

―¿Quieres ir a ver el espectáculo o quieres perdértelo? ―le preguntó a Adrian, empezando a caminar―. Al menos no es como lo que pasó en tu casa, ¿te imaginas otra sesión de pornografía en vivo? ―empezó a hablar―. Apuesto a que los dos idiotas ni siquiera sabían que todo el mundo podía verlos, eso sí fue de pena ajena. Pero bueno, al menos todo el mundo tendrá algo sobre que hablar mañana… ―Daphne se encogió de hombros―. ¿Qué sería todo este aburrimiento sin un poco de diversión? Claro que, en mi casa, no estarían invitados… ¿Te imaginas tener que volver a remplazar toda la vajilla después de lo que hicieron en casa de los Bulstrode esos dos? Romper platos como si nada.

―Quizá por eso los invitan ―sugirió Adrian―. A Zabini y a Bones. Son una fuente inagotable de habladurías.

―Quizá…

―¿Y Pansy y tú? ¿Aun en el paraíso? ―preguntó Pucey―. La prensa no para de hablar sobre… ya saben.

Daphne se encogió de hombros. No sabría decir si Pansy y ella estaban aún en el paraíso, pero no sentía que estuvieran en el lugar de Bones y Zabini.

―A la prensa le encanta hablar, déjalos que hablen, Adrian, ¿qué pueden decir sobre mí? ―dijo ella―. No soy lo suficiente interesante para que hablen demasiado. Sólo soy una chica que se negó a casarse y sale con chicas, una de las cuales resultó ser Pansy Parkinson.

Habían llegado a la sala de la casa. Zabini y Bones seguían gritándose mientras él intentaba arrastrárla fuera. Daphne negó con la cabeza cuando vio a Pansy acercándose hacia a ella con pasos tambaleantes y un vaso de whisky en la mano. Le sonrió.

―Ey, Daphne… ―la llamó―, ¿ya acabaste con los negocios? Quizá así, podrías prestarme, ya sabes, _atención_.

―Entonces, no en el paraíso ―musitó Adrian, a su lado.

Daphne negó con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que de repente todos estaban mirándola. Se acercó a Pansy con paso firme y le agarró la muñeca a Pansy.

―¿De qué se trata esto, Pan? ―preguntó.

―Oh… ya sabes… ―arrastraba las palabras, bastante borracha y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios―. «Más al rato, Pan, tengo negocios que hacer» ―citó, haciendo unas comillas con la mano que a un tenía libre―. ¿Ya acabaste? ¿Ya le puedes prestar atención a tu trofeo de nuevo? ―Se contoneó un poco, pero acabó tambaleándose.

―No eres mi trofeo, Pan, y…

―Oh, sí que lo soy, mentirosa ―interrumpió Pansy, mientras Daphne empezaba a palidecer―. Un vestido rojo, piel blanca, labios rojos, peinado perfecto, siempre parada a tu lado, apoyándote…

―Pan… ―suplicó Daphne―. Vámonos de aquí y cállate. ―Entornó los ojos, aun con su palidez, intentando controlar la situación.

―Oh, pero me estoy divirtiendo tanto…

Daphne no pudo más y empezó a jalarla hasta el recibidor sin decir nada. Prefería no tener una pelea allí. Pansy se resitió.

―Pan, por favor… por mí ―suplicó Daphne.

―¿Por ti? ¿Por qué tendría qué hacerlo por ti? ―espetó Pansy―. Nunca me prestas atención. Soy tu trofeo. Nada más. Siempre me veo bien. Nunca hago escándalo, sonrío cuando tengo que sonreír…

―Pan… ―volvió a pedir Daphne. Pero fue inútil. Pansy siguió hablando.

* * *

 **4.**

 _22.50 hrs_

* * *

A Daphne la había costado veinte minutos callarla, diez calmarla y diez sacarla de la casa de Terence Higgs con todas las miradas sorprendidas clavadas en su espalda. Pansy lo notó y se regodeó en ello. Nunca le habían gustado los escándalos, pero aquel le dolería a Daphne por semanas. Se lo merecía. Oh, por Merlín, sí que se lo merecía. Llevaban semanas fingiendo ser la pareja perfecta… o más bien, Daphne llevaba semanas fingiendo que era parte de una pareja perfecta y que Pansy era un adorno bastante bonito que no molestaba.

―¿Qué carajos te pasa? ―espetó Daphne―. Al menos a Adrian no pareció importarle demasiado, porque si no podrías haber tirado todo por el caño. ―Estaban subiendo las escaleras y Daphne estaba enojada. Sí, claro. Como si tuviera derecho a estarlo.

―¡¿Así que de eso se trata?! ¡¿No arruinar tus bonitos negocios con mis palabras mientras me tratas como mierda?! ―le espetó Pansy.

―No te trato como mierda, no te atrevas si quiera a insinuar…

―«Te ves bien con lo que sea, Pan» ―citó Pansy― y ni una sola mirada. «Ahora no, Pansy» y te largas porque cualquier cosa es más importante que yo. ¡Joder, si cuando empecé a acostarme contigo hubiera imaginado que las cosas iban a ser así no lo hubiera hecho nunca! Oh, no, pero por una vez que intento buscar el amor, ¡una vez! ―remarcó, desesperada, arrastrando un poco las palabras―, resulta que los negocios importan más. ¡Parece que estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy otra vez, Daphne, sólo que con el sexo frío y de negocios que tenía con Blaise Zabini!

Aquello le dolió. Pudo verlo y sonrió. Daphne parecía, al menos por unos segundos, haberse quedado sin palabras.

―Pan… ―intentó.

―Cállate ―espetó ella―. Lo siguiente es que me dirás que me quieres y me tendrás a tus pies en cinco segundos.

―Pan, yo sí te quiero ―dijo Daphne.

«Tan predecible…», pensó Pansy. Siempre había sido todo tan predecible. Daphne siempre la trataba de aquella manera y siempre se ganaba su perdón recordándole lo mucho que la quería. Siempre era de aquella manera y Pansy siempre era tan tonta como para caer redonda en aquella treta.

―¡¿Y qué, Daphne, y qué?! ―le espetó ella―. ¿Qué importa que me quieras si a la hora de la verdad sólo soy un trofeo y me tengo que comportar bien y no puedo distraerte? ¡Joder! Soy sólo un bonito objeto que paseas a tu lado… ―De repente, había dejado la furia y estaba llorando―. Daphne, no podemos seguir así, es inútil. No me puedes tratar así toda la vida.

―Pan…

―Si me vas a decir que me quieres ―le dijo Pansy― y que no me cambiarías por nada en el mundo, ahórratelo; todos sabemos que eso es una mentira.

―No lo es.

―Sí lo es, me cambiarías por tu dinero en un santiamén, ¡lo hiciste hoy!

―¡Tenía que cerrar ese negocio! ―espetó Daphne.

―¡¿Y yo qué?! ¿Importo menos que tu dinero? ―preguntó Pansy―. ¿Es eso? ¿Estás tan desesperada por probar que puedes meterte en el mundo de los hombres cuando en realidad nadie te ha puesto ninguna traba nunca que el amor pasó a segundo plano e importo mucho menos? ¡¿Es eso?! ―exigió saber Pansy.

―¡No! ―respondió Daphne, a gritos, ya desesperada―. ¡No es sólo eso! Pero… no soy como tú, Pansy.

―Nunca lo has sido. Nunca me ha importado ―respondió Pansy, sorbiéndose los mocos, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano―. Nunca te pedí que fueras yo. Nunca. Sólo te he pedido, todo este tiempo, no sentirme sólo como una muñeca que paseas por todos lados. Sólo eso.

―Pan…

―¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME QUIERES!

―Pan… ―La mirada de Daphne era suplicante, era esa mirada que siempre la dejaba sin armas, así que Pansy se recargó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos―. Te quiero. Siempre lo has sabido.

Pansy asintió.

―Desde el primer día ―confirmó―. Pero… eso ya no me basta, Daphne. Quiero saber qué estamos haciendo aquí. Qué, por Dios. Qué.

Pansy abrió los ojos y vio a Daphne negar con la cabeza. No sonreía y tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro.

―No lo sé, Pansy, nunca lo he sabido ―respondió ella―. ¿Quieres que no te trate como a una muñeca? No sé cómo hacerlo. No sé cómo demostrar más amor. Siempre lo he asociado con la vulnerabilidad y lo sabes; me asquea. No quiero sentirme débil, eso es todo, no quiero sentir que alguien más me controla…

Pansy se dio cuenta como aquello nunca iba a funcionar. Daphne siempre estaría demasiado preocupada por dar una imagen de algo que no era, de una mujer fuerte, que no sufría y a la que nadie podía controlar. Quería demostrar algo que nadie le estaba pidiendo que demostrara porque sus logros hablaban por ella. Respiró hondo.

―Así que ni siquiera lo intentarás. Ni siquiera dirás que lo vas a intentar.

―No quiero sentirme débil ―confirmó Daphne.

―Y sin embargo, me quieres.

―Sin embargo, te quiero, Pan, sí, más que a nada, más que a nadie.

Pansy sonrió, probablemente la última sonrisa que le dedicaría a Daphne de aquella manera.

―Daphne, también te quiero. Creo que eres una mujer increíble…

―A veces no lo crees ―interrumpió Daphne.

―Bueno, a veces no lo creo. A veces sí. Te quiero, eso debería bastar, ¿no? ―preguntó. Se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas―. Pero no basta. Y si tú ni siquiera vas a intentarlo, ni siquiera por mí. ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?

Era el tiro de gracia. Así que se volvió hacia la puerta y empezó a caminar de espaldas a Daphne, para no verla. Porque si le causaba lástima, al menos una vez, volvería. Y no podía volver a internarse en ese ciclo vicioso que la estaba matando.

―¿Qué? ¡Pan, yo te quiero! ―oyó la voz de Daphne detrás de ella.

―Lo sé ―respondió, deteniéndose, sin volverse―, pero eso no basta. Aprecias más la imagen que le regalas al mundo. ―Volvió a empezar a caminar y añadió―: Mandaré a alguien mañana por mis cosas.

* * *

 **5.**

 _7 de Mayo de 2006_

 _Ocho meses después_

* * *

Tenía una cita y se la habían cancelado con cinco minutos de anticipación. Por supuesto, se sentía ofendida. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevían a hacerle eso? Pero ya estaba allí, en el Caldero Chorreante ―definitivamente no el lugar más apropiado para una cita de negocios― así que aprovechó para sentarse en la barra y pedir un té. Se quedó allí sentada un rato y, después de darle dos tragos al té, una voz que conocía la sorprendió por detrás.

―¿Daphne?

Era Pansy. Reconocería esa voz en donde fuera, en cualquier parte. Cuando se dio la vuelta y se la encontró, Pansy iba más radiante que nunca.

―¡Pansy! ―se sorprendió―. No te había visto en… algún tiempo.

Intentaba parecer jovial, amable, sonriente, pero en su memoria, al ver a Pansy, se le había clavado el recuerdo de la ruptura. En ese momento, si alguien se lo hubiera ofrecido, volvería el tiempo atrás y lo arreglaría todo.

―Sí, lo sé… ―Pansy movió la cabeza―. Adrian y yo estuvimos de viaje unos meses hace tiempo. Por el compromiso y todo eso. ¡Nadie puede creer que Adrian Pucey vaya a sentar cabeza!

En ese momento, Daphne notó el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Pansy. Notó como en su cara se pintaba un rictus sorprendido, pero se dijo que enfrente de Pansy no tendría caso fingir nada. Pansy Parkinson había conocido su peor cara y su mejor cara, la había visto en sus mejores momentos y en sus peores momentos y había sabido lo mucho que la había querido, así que no tenía caso ocultarle el daño que le estaba haciendo.

―¿Adrian Pucey? ¿Ya dejó de ser un mujeriego? ―preguntó Daphne, para no hacer que se quedara un silencio incómodo cómodamente instalado entre ellas―. Hace dos años estuvo con una medimaga y luego con…

―Tú nunca pierdes el rastro de nadie, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Pansy.

―¿A estas alturas te extraña? ―respondió Daphne, con otra pregunta. Su plática era banal, pero prefería no entrar en los temas peliagudos. No le gustaba recordar la noche que habían terminado porque recordaba que ella había tenido gran parte de la culpa―. No, no dejo de seguir a nadie. Creo que Zabini aun tontea con la pelirroja de Bones, imagínate. No había oído lo de ti y Adrian.

―Lo mantuvimos como algo discreto durante unos meses ―respondió Pansy―. Ya sabes que él es un jugador de Quidditch rico con algunos negocios… No queríamos la atención de la prensa rosa ―resumió―. Así que… ―Se quedó mirando a Daphne unos segundos, entonces―. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

―Bien, sigo metiendo mano en los negocios de Pucey ―Daphne sonrió―. Yo pongo el dinero, él la idea y algún otro idiota se encarda de administrarlos y darme mi ganancia. ―Siempre había sido así. Había estudiado Aritmancia durante cinco años en contra de los deseos de sus padres para sacar conocimientos útiles de matemáticas de todo aquello―. Por lo demás, todo bien. ―Otra vez, silencio―. ¿Quieres a Pucey?

―Sí.

En realidad, no necesitaba preguntar nada más.

―También me quiere él a mí ―aseguró Pansy, por si acaso, notando la mirada preocupada de Daphne―. Aunque… tú sigues siendo la única chica de mi vida.

Daphne bajó la vista y sonrió. La única chica de la vida de Pansy Parkinson no era un mal título. Aunque le hubiera gustado tener la madurez para hacer que toda su relación durara mucho más y fuera más estable. Pansy siempre le había llamado la atención desde que había sido consciente de que le gustaban las chicas y había tardado más de diez años en conseguirla para después echarlo todo a perder.

―Sí… oye… Pan ―la llamó por su antiguo mote―, sobre lo del… bueno… la última pelea… Tenías razón ―reconoció―. Lo siento.

Le había costado mucho sacar esas palabras de su ser, pero por fin, allí estaban. Si Pansy pensó algo, no lo dejó ver. Se quedó mirando hacia abajo unos momentos.

―Sí… ―se pasó una mano por el cabello―. También lo siento. Es estúpido, pero debí ser más comprensiva. Ya no importa.

No, ya no importaba en lo más mínimo, Pansy se iba a casar en poco tiempo con Adrian Pucey, lo quería y Daphne no quería volver a una historia llena de rencores. Le había costado superar a Pansy. Quizá aquel era un paso en todo el proceso que había recorrido desde la noche que Pansy la había abandonado. Reconocer, por primera vez en voz alta que parte de la culpa había sido suya y que lo sentía.

―Bueno, Daphne… fue bueno verte ―Pansy sonrió―. Pasamos buenos tiempos juntas. Tengo que irme, tengo que terminar los preparativos para la boda. Todo es una locura.

―Sí, sí, claro… Estarás muy ocupada…

―Nos veremos luego, ¿no? ―preguntó Pansy―. Seguro que Adrian te invita a la boda, aunque seas mi ex. Lo has hecho más rico que nadie. Fue bueno verte, Daphne.

―A ti también, Pansy…

Pansy no se acercó a despedirse de algún modo más íntimo y se dirigió hasta la salida del callejón Diagon. Antes de que Daphne la perdiera de vista, Daphne le lanzó un grito.

―¡Eh, Pan! ―llamó―. ¿Cambiarás tu apellido?

Pansy se dio la vuelta, con una ceja medio alzada.

―¿Por qué la pregunta?

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

―Pansy Parkinson te pega más ―fue lo que respondió y le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

 _Volvieron a verse en la boda. Pansy Parkinson no cambió su apellido._

* * *

 **Síp, esto es todo. Nunca había escrito un Pansy / Daphne y esto es lo que salió. Queda bastante claro que a Daphne sólo le gustan las mujeres y que Pansy es bi. Para explicarlo con lo que conocía del canon, me pareció lo mejor.**

 **Ahora, este relato es parte de la línea temporal de El show debe continuar, Amnesia, He's got you high y Sueño en escarlata, ordenados cronológicamente, siendo este el que continúa después de todos los anteriores. Ninguna de estas historias tienen que ver con Daphne o con Pansy, pero ocurren en el mismo universo y con las mismas parejas (algunas de las cuales aparecen aquí mencionadas).**

 **Ahora, directamente para mi AI: Selt, espero que te haya gustado este relato corto que es sobre la dinámica de una pareja cuya relación agoniza. Intenté seguir lo más posible todo lo que pediste. Así que, tú dirás.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 11 de agosto de 2015_


End file.
